


I'll Help You Stand

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The accords started this lifelong, everlasting feud it seemed. Well, it was hardly a feud anymore. It started out that way, just a disagreement in a meeting room at the compound, but then it grew into something more. It festered, it developed, spreading like an infection. And this feud surpassed a battle at an airport, or a beat down in Siberia. It was never resolved and started an all-out war.Whumptober 2020 Day 7I've Got You
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	I'll Help You Stand

The accords started this lifelong, everlasting feud it seemed. Well, it was hardly a feud anymore. It started out that way, just a disagreement in a meeting room at the compound, but then it grew into something more. It festered, it developed, spreading like an infection. And this feud surpassed a battle at an airport, or a beat down in Siberia. It was never resolved and started an all-out war.

Thaddeus Ross had hoped to make the world a better place, a safer place, by restricting the team. Whether he'd admit it or not, he had ulterior motives as well, but he never imagined this. This was chaos, disorder, disarray. The world was in complete discord.

Cities were battlefields for the rogues and those who signed, but at this point, was anyone less rogue than the other?

As the days went on, more "heroes" joined each side. It seemed they were no longer heroes and heroines anymore, but rather misguided soldiers, fighting wars they shouldn't be fighting.

"Alright, Kid, you sure you're ready?" Tony asked, like a General speaking to his colonel.

"Yeah, I got this. Don't worry, Mr. Stark," Peter assured the tired mechanic.

Tony sighed, then placed a hand on the spiderling's shoulder.

"If you think for a moment that it's too dangerous, get out of there."

"Will do!"

"Did you refill your parachute after last time?"

"Uh, well..."

Tony gave Peter a look of uncertainty as if questioning his decision to let the boy go on this mission.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea. If this goes haywire-" the billionaire started.

"It won't."

Tony sighed, knowing the kid was relentless. 

"Alright. You know the drill," Tony spoke, patting Peter on the back.

And with that, Spider-Man swung off. 

The poor capital city. Denver, Colorado, was covered in debris, fires here and there, people scattered, while these "heroes" fought.

Tony wanted to keep an eye on the kid, but it was kind of hard to do that when Ant-Man and the Wasp were attacking you.

"Mr. Stark! I got it!" He heard the kid exclaim gleefully through the comms.

Tony smirked.

"Nice work, Kiddo! You remember that time you told me about how you saved the plane from the Vulture?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I need you to turn this plane too. Steve and Natasha are on that plane, that traitor," he mumbled about Nat, for after Germany, she decided to join the rogues. "We need to throw them off course. They can't get to the rendezvous point, got it?"

"Got it!"

From afar, Tony watched as Spider-Man started steering the plane off course, toward a sunflower field.

And suddenly, dread, shock, and fear-filled every bone of Tony's body as he saw another, smaller plane approaching. 

The aircraft was a decoy.

"Pete! Peter! Get out of there!" Tony shouted through the comms, panic rising within him.

"What, why? The plane's off-"

But before he could finish the sentence, the smaller jet shot at the red and blue spandex figure in the sky. It missed by a longshot. Or, maybe it wasn't aiming for him. No, it was aiming for something just as bad. The shot severed the kid's web, and suddenly he was free-falling from the plane, thousands of feet in the air.

"NO!" Tony shouted, speeding as fast as he could toward the falling figure, turning his jets up as high as they could go, but the kid was so far away. He was too far.

When he was about a hundred yards away, Spider-Man hit the ground, lying in the field, crushing several sunflowers with his limp body.

"No, no, no!" Iron Man muttered to himself over and over as he landed and stumbled over to Peter.

He kneeled beside the boy's still body, retracting his faceplate.

"Peter!" he shouted, placing a gauntlet on the boy's shoulder. There was no movement.

Panic. That's all Tony could feel right now. It felt as though his soul had left his body, and he was nothing more than a hollow shell, forced to sit there and watch helplessly, watch as his greatest nightmares came true.

"Underoos...?" He asked quietly, gently nudging the body. Nothing.

He could hear the small jet landing in the distance, but he paid no attention to it. He was sucked into his own world right now—his and Peter's world.

"Friday, scan him," Tony asked hesitantly.

"Subject is deceased."

His breath hitched in his throat.

"S-scan him again."

"Subject is still deceased."

Tony wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't think at all. He tapped his arc reactor, the suit retracting. He reached for Peter's mask, pulling it off.

"Peter, Hey, Kiddo, it's me. It's Mr. Stark. Come on, Kid, you gotta say something. Y-you gotta say something," his voice wavered. He reached out and pulled the kid in, cradling him like he was the most valuable thing in the world. He was the most valuable thing in the world to Tony, that was for sure.

"Peter, please," Tony's voice broke, looking on the kid's pale face. Blood dripped from his nose and down his lip.

Tony didn't even notice the footsteps slowly approaching behind him.

Tony held Peter's body close to him, hugging onto him.

"Pete, you h-have to wake up, K-Kiddo. Y-you have to. You're okay -you're o-okay. Underoos, you h-have to b-be okay," Tony wept, suddenly losing all composure. He held onto the kid's lifeless form, as sobs formed. They wracked through his body. 

Steve and Natasha stopped behind the man, shocked and terrified by what they saw. They had come to take down Iron Man and his team once and for all, but they didn't expect this. 

Tony Stark sat on the ground, a complete mess, sobbing. He held onto a lifeless child, a child wearing red and blue spandex.

"Tony...?" Steve spoke up, his voice small.

Stark didn't reply. He just continued to tell the kid in his arms to wake up.

"Tony-" 

Suddenly, Tony spoke up, his form becoming tense.

"You killed him," He said, barely above a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"You. Killed. Him. Rogers."

Nat looked at Steve uneasily.

"Tony- was that-" he paused, then started again, "was that a child?"

Tony fell silent.

"He meant the world to me."

"Tony, I-" Steve started.

"Oh gosh, he's dead. He's actually dead. Gosh, no," Tony sobbed, looking at the pale face through tears. "You killed him."

"Don't blame Steve, Stark. You're the one who brought a kid to battle."

"He wanted to help. Oh gosh, he wanted to help. I should've-" his breath hitched, "sh-should've told him no. I- I-" 

"Tony-" Steve started, cut off once more.

"What are you going to do now, Rogers? Shoot me down? You've already killed me. You killed me when you broke his webbing. I died in that moment," Tony snapped.

Nat and Steve looked at each other, uneasily.

"Sir," his AI spoke up.

"Wh-what is it, Fri?" Tony asked, voice heavy.

"I re-examined the scan. The subject does have a heartbeat, three bpm. I was unable to detect it at first, but the system's figured it out now."

Tony felt a flood of emotions rush over him. Would he jump for joy, shout gleefully? No. He cried again, but cries of relief. 

Then Tony was finally able to think straight and realize that Steve and Natasha were still standing there.

He took a deep breath and regained composure.

"So, what are you going to do, Steve? Are you going to strike us both down? Well, I'll tell you this. This has gone on for far too long."

Steve sighed.

"This isn't over, Stark, but I'll let you off, this time," Rogers replied. Then he and Nat headed back to the jet.

Tony turned his attention back to the kid as he heard a little groan.

"I-I can't-" The boy stammered, panic rising within him.

Tony was just glad the kid was alive, but he didn't want to see him in distress either.

"Kiddo, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I can't feel anything, Mr. Stark. I can't feel anything," Peter cried, his arms and legs still, his eyes wide with alarm.

Tony tapped on his suit and then lifted Peter, bridal style.

"Don't worry. I'm going to fix this, Pete. I've got you. You're going to be okay. I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it," He assured him.

"B-but I c-can't feel anything," Peter replied waterily.

"I helped Rhodey, Kiddo. I'm going to help you too. You'll be on your feet again soon. You'll be webbing up bad guys in no time. I've got you, Kid. And if you can't walk, I'll help you walk. If you can't stand, I'll help you stand."

**Author's Note:**

> This was personally one of my favorite prompts to write so far for whumptober! I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
